


NSFW Ficlets

by Dystopiian



Category: American Horror Story, Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Beast Mode Sex, Body Worship, Boypussy, Boypussy John Murphy, Boypussy Liam Dunbar, Boypussy Scott McCall, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fucking Machines, Heterosexual Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Scott McCall Has a Big Dick, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Tentacle Sex, Throne Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet Dream, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopiian/pseuds/Dystopiian





	NSFW Ficlets

The smell of arousal hit Scott the minute he reached the driveway of the Stilinski household. It was sweet and overpowering, a scent that Scott was familiar with whenever he was around Stiles. But today it was too strong and overly sweet.  
As Scott entered the house using his spare key, the scent flooded his brain and stirred a burning heat within him, one that traveled straight towards his cock.  
The moans came next. Scott could hear Stiles' losing his breath as he gasps and says "Fuck, right there, right there. Shit!". Scott stops bcause he knows that he should leave but with all the erotic moans and pheromones in the air, his wolf could only began to imagine what Stiles was doing to himself up there. His slim, pale legs pulled apart as his lube drenched fingers worked his tight hole open. His hard cock dripping precum onto the bed sheets. He could practically see the expression on Stiles' face as he begins to cum. Scott balled his hand into a fist, his claws puncturing the skin as he felt his fangs pressing against his gum. His instinctual need to breed overriding reason , causing him to walk his way all the way up the stairs and towards Stiles' bedroom. The moans and scent grow more powerful as he inched his way towards down the hall. Stiles' slim, pale legs, pulled back, are shaking as he withers around his fingers. But as Scott gets a closer look, it's not his asshole that he's playing with.  
Scott's breath hitches in his throat as it turns out that the buzzing in his ear was in fact a dark blue vibrator that Stiles was fucking in and out of his dripping wet pussy as his fingers rubbed his clit. His legs shaked as his juices gushed out him, spraying his thighs and the bed. "Scott, it's not what it looks like. I-I-I um...... Aaaah" Stiles couldn't finish his sentence before he was taken by surprise as Scott divided onto his bed and in between his legs. His fingers brushed against Stiles' sensitive clit  
"God. You smell so good," Scott said dreamily, enchanted by the smell of Stiles's pussy. He looked up from between his best friend's thighs up to his face, his eyes bleeding red. He began to rub his hand on Stiles' mound. "So this is what I've been smelling all along. I mean I suspected but...... god"


End file.
